


Forgotten Desires

by foxholeshoyou



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dorian has a crush, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, bisexual dorian havilliard, caught masturbating, dorian wants to court fenrys, rarepairs, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: Since Dorian was young he had always had an extreme attraction to women. He knew that being attracted to men was nothing out of the ordinary and he had to admit that when he would see an attractive man visit the castle they would usually end up taking all the space in his mind for days to follow, he would daydream about taking those men he found attractive out on dates, fantasized about touching them, but it never went further. He just never had time. When his attraction to men had become increasingly obvious he had mulled over the idea of trying to court a man, but then Aelin had come to the castle and his life had been flipped upside down. He had barely had to time to think of anything but magic and war since then.
Relationships: Fenrys & Dorian Havilliard, Fenrys/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 11





	Forgotten Desires

Visiting Aelin’s court always brought happiness to Dorian. After all of the loss and tragedy of his life it felt good to just see that it was all over now and everything was okay again.

Manon and Dorian had grown distant over the past year apart. Dorian felt a slight twinge of sadness whenever he thought about it but every since the war hand ended, him and Manon just hadn’t fit together the way they did before. Dorian had taken a few other women to bed since him and Manon had decided to end things, but his heart just wasn’t in it anymore. He vaguely remembered what the rush of lust and attraction used to feel like, but it was like every time he tried it was just out of reach. He had found his mind wandering too.

Since Dorian was young he had always had an extreme attraction to women. He knew that being attracted to men was nothing out of the ordinary and he had to admit that when he would see an attractive man visit the castle they would usually end up taking all the space in his mind for days to follow, he would daydream about taking those men he found attractive out on dates, fantasized about touching them, but it never went further. He just never had time. When his attraction to men had become increasingly obvious he had mulled over the idea of trying to court a man, but then Aelin had come to the castle and his life had been flipped upside down. He had barely had to time to think of anything but magic and war since then.

He had felt sparks of it of course, when Aedion had first come to the castle and made a comment about being his whore, Dorian had felt a shiver run down his spine. And then when Dorian went to Skull’s Bay and had seen Fenrys. He had never felt such intense interest in someone he didn’t know until he saw Fenrys. His dreams had been filled with that face every night in Skull’s Bay and he had avoided being alone with Fenrys because of it. But then the war happened, Manon happened, and his wayward thoughts about the beautiful male were again forgotten.

As Dorian sat at dinner with Aelin’s full court, he again thought of his forgotten feelings for the golden haired male and felt his cock twitch in his pants. He couldn’t help but stare at Fenrys across the table as he ate. His mind began to wander as he stared at Fenrys’s full lips, as he thought about what they might feel like on his skin. He hadn’t realized his thoughts had gone so x-rated until every fae at the table flared their nostrils and snapped their heads to Dorian. He flushed deeply. Being around a bunch of fae did not make it easy to fantasize about sex in public.

Aelin laughed. “You doing okay Dorian? Maybe you need a cold shower.”

Dorian scowled as everyone at the table laughed, but Fenrys was still looking at Dorian intently, as if trying to solve a difficult equation. Dorian’s eyes met Fenrys’s and he felt his pants tighten further. The air between them went taut and Fenrys narrowed his eyes at Dorian.

Dorian couldn’t be in this room any longer. Aelin was right, he needed a cold shower. His body felt like an inferno. How could just looking at Fenrys make him feel like this? Dorian subtly adjusted his cock in his pants so it couldn’t be seen and quickly made his way out of the room. Dorian made it to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He was breathing heavily, his cock aching and throbbing in his pants. Dorian walked to his bed, stripped out of his shirt and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. He gasped as he finally got to relieve the ache that had steadily been building up inside him. He closed his eyes as he stroked himself, imagining Fenrys on his knees before him. He picked up his speed until he was moaning and squirming and he knew he was close.

He barely registered his bedroom door opening because he was so lost in his lust. Now he was frozen, staring at the object of his fantasies in his room, while his cock was out and he was just one stroke away from orgasm. His body shook from the effort of stopping his orgasm and he tried to catch his breath enough to react to Fenrys in his rooms. Dorian was not self conscious in the slightest so he didn’t try to hide his body as Fenrys stared and stared at him. It seemed as if Fenrys was in shock at first but then his eyes glazed over and he looked at Dorian with something like lust in his eyes.

“Hello, Dorian,” he said, his voice coming out husky.

Dorian just flopped back on his bed, still breathing fast. He didn’t quite have the energy to respond and what the hell was he supposed to say to that anyway? Dorian fought tooth and nail to resist the urge to keep touching himself and instead stroked his fingertips across his abdomen, imagining it was Fenrys.

Fenrys walked up to Dorian and stared and stared at Dorian’s face, then his body, then his hard cock. Fenrys swallowed heavily and said, “Why’d you stop?”

Dorian snapped his eyes to Fenrys. He saw how dark his eyes had gotten, and then he saw that Fenrys’s pants were tight as well. Dorian’s cock twitched up at the sight and Fenrys licked his lips as he looked at it.

Dorian slowly began stroking his cock again and he couldn’t help but moan loudly at the sight of Fenrys watching him pleasure himself.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Fenrys growled as he watched Dorian. Dorian moaned again, loud enough for the whole wing to hear, and bucked his hips up.

“I’m gonna cum,” Dorian moaned, jerking his hand faster.

Fenrys kneeled in front of Dorian and took his cock in his mouth. Dorian came immediately at the contact and his entire body convulsed as he came, and came, and came. He hadn’t had an orgasm in months so everything inside him had built up all at once. Fenrys swallowed every drop and kept sucking on Dorian’s cock long after the orgasm subsided. Pain and pleasure mixed at the overstimulation and Dorian screamed as Fenrys kept his mouth on him. Fenrys finally pulled off Dorian and Dorian whimpered weakly. Fenrys bent over Dorian and caressed his cheek.

“You’re so pretty when you scream for me.”

Dorian whimpered again and pulled Fenrys’s mouth to his. They kissed slowly, languidly, and Dorian reveled in the taste of his cum on Fenrys’s mouth.

Dorian regained his ability to speak coherently again and smirked and said, “If I had known my fantasies were returned I would have come to you a long time ago.”

Fenrys raised his brows, “If I had known the pretty playboy king had been lusting after me all this time, I would have fucked him sooner.”

Dorian raised a brow in challenge, “You haven’t fucked me yet. And who says i’m a bottom?”

Fenrys chuckled, “You’re girlish moans say you are.”

Dorian smacked him on the arm and laughed.

“But seriously, I thought you were straight,” Fenrys said.

“I- well I’m not. I mean, i’ve never been with a man before. I’ve fantasized about it but… i’ve never actually…”

Fenrys grinned slyly, “Well i’m honored to be the first male to make you scream.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, “So you’ve been with men before?”

“I’m over 130 years old, of course i’ve been with men, many men,” Fenrys said, smirking.

“And women?” Dorian asked.

“Yes and women,” Fenrys replied.

Dorian huffed out a laugh, “It’s been a long long while since I was the inexperienced one in this situation.”

Fenrys cackled, “Oh i’m sure, mr. playboy prince.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and splayed his arms wide, “So you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Oh, no, not tonight playboy. You’ll have to wait for that. I wanna take my sweet time with you,” Fenrys said.

Dorian sat up and frowned. “Okay, no sex. What about a date?”

“You want to take me out on a date?” Fenrys said, raising his brows.

“Well, I- I mean yes. I’ve wanted to get closer to you since the first time I saw you in Skull’s Bay, I figure we should do things the right way. I can court you,” Dorian grinned, “I’m known to be quite good at it.”

“Since Skull’s Bay huh?”

Dorian flushed, “Well not exactly. I- I thought you were beautiful, you made me nervous. And then everything happened and I never really had time to explore the way I felt about you after that.”

Fenrys smiled widely, “Well i’d love to go on a date, and maybe then you’ll be able to explore the way you feel about me quite a lot more.”

Dorian flushed deeper, “I look forward to it.”

Fenrys just grinned and strolled out of his rooms, completely unruffled.

Once Fenrys left Dorian just rolled over on his bed and grinned into his pillow and began giggling to himself. He hadn’t had a genuine crush on someone in so long and he felt like he was floating. Happiness. He’d be counting down the seconds until he saw Fenrys again.

**Author's Note:**

> bisexual dorian for the win


End file.
